


Friends in high places.

by kit_kat_kira_user



Category: I belong to house Castiello
Genre: Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, M/M, MY BABIES, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kit_kat_kira_user/pseuds/kit_kat_kira_user
Summary: Kinda cannon compliant, this just popped into my head after reading the last chapter of “I belong to house Castiello” so I wanted to share this fandom was non-existent so I’ve started the ship love this series <3 hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Karl Castiello/Zeon Encast, Zeon Encast/Karl Castiello
Kudos: 7





	Friends in high places.

It’s two days before Karl Castiello is to lead his remaining army to battle with   
Leymonde marquis.

A knock at the door drags him from his thoughts, as a maid opens the door to deliver a message.

“Sir, Lord Zeon Encast is here to see you.”

Karl has a slight look of annoyance on his normally unchanging expression.

“Send him in right away, I’m sure he’s here for something nonessential and I’m too busy to entertain him for long” 

“Yes my liege.” The maid says with a bow before exiting the room.

Soon Karl sees the familiar cherrywood colored hair appear in the doorway he feels a slight sensation of nostalgia before he can repress the emotion a face slips into view and a mouth begins to speak.

“Karl! It’s so good to see you.”   
The young man begins to approach  
when the door is opened again.   
And Estelle appears.

“Oh, you’re here? Kiddo...”   
Zeon starts and stops looking at Estelle’s face “ huh... is that you?” 

Shocked at the sudden question Estelle stutters back “Of course! What are you doing here Zeon!?.” 

Slightly bothered by his old school acquaintance sudden interest in his beloved sister Karl speaks up as well. 

“I was just about to ask the same thing.”

Zeon turns to face Karl once more.  
“Why else! We’re friends!!”   
Zeon lights up as he speaks.

An automatic grimace appears on Karl’s face at the word friends “....?”

And slight anger creeps onto Zeon’s face   
“ seriously?!” It really is nostalgic for the both of them they must’ve had this exact interaction numerous times before.

“I’m here to help you, I’ll fight with you.”

The surprise is clear on Karl’s face this time.

Zeon grins as he notices it.  
“When I heard soldiers were gathering near the border, I came here right away.” 

Zeon looks away slightly.  
“My father was quite adamant, so I couldn’t enlist the help of house encast...”   
Then looks back to meet Karl’s gaze head on.   
“But at least I can add one more person.”

“So you’re here to help..?” 

Blunt as always..

“Yes! I didn’t expect you to thank me, but it’s kinda mean to ask me why I’m here!”   
The young Encast says in a huff.

“Zeon Encast.” 

“What?” 

The most dazzling smile he has ever seen appears on the face of his longtime schoolmate and friend. 

“...Thanks.” 

And he’s done for.... “huh!?” 

“W-whaat?” 

the blood rushes to Zeon’s face so fast he gets dizzy for a second, then the ravenette continues.

“If this is how friends are, I guess they’re not so bad.” 

“..oh seriously its really difficult to earn your trust, you know?:.”

“But I’ll tell you, it’ll be worth it.”  
Unable to look at his friend any longer in fear of losing his composure once more, the green eyed man turns to his friend’s younger sister again.

“But, what happened? I feel like you’ve changed somehow.” Admiring the youngest castiello.

“Because my clothes changed?”  
The blonde girl says questioningly, as she recently adopted a more mature clothing style.

Scratching at the back of his head, a nervous tick of zeons. He replies.  
“Not that, it’s more like...” 

He can feel Karl’s eyes staring daggers into the back of his head. 

“ hey, you’d better not be eyeing my sister.” Venom lacing every word.

“I’m Not!!” 

Then Karl approaches Estelle and speaks to her directly handing her the Castiello family ring and imparting kind and meaningful words to his sister, they all speak for awhile before Estelle retires for the night. 

“Goodnight Karl, Zeon.” She says waving and exiting the room with an easy smile that disappears as the door closes. there must be a lot weighing on the siblings, they’re guest thinks to himself.

“Zeon Encast, I trust you know your way to your usual quarters?” 

“Ah, yes I do.” Zeon replies easily

“Um, Karl?” 

Stopping in front of the exit door.

“What is it?” 

Nervous fidgeting, as his host watches him intently; he raises his hand to scratch at the back of his neck. 

“Can Um... would you mind?” ...... “just calling me Zeon from now on?” 

Karl chuckles actually chuckles and if it’s the most beautiful sound Zeon’s ever heard that’s his business.. 

“Is that all?” Still smiling slightly “ you were so nervous, I thought you were about to ask me for Estelle’s hand or something.” 

This causes him to blush deeper and stutter worse “Wha-What!?”.... “ Karl I would Never!” The elder castiello child face changes to an uncertain expression a darker one then the stuttering blushing young man continues....   
“ N-Not that Estelle isn’t a beautiful young lady, but she’s your sister; and if I’m being honest after all this time she’s more like a younger sister to me as well.” 

A new calm washes over Karl’s expression, as he places a hand on Zeon’s shoulder.   
“It’s okay, Zeon I was just teasing you.” 

Making eye contact with his friend he could almost cry..   
“ Karl!!! “ he yells wrapping his arms around the ravenettes neck and hugging him tight.

Karl Castiello is to say the least stunned. for a moment as his friend tightens his grip around him. “ Zeon Encast!?” He spits   
shoving at the darker haired man. 

“what do you think your doing?” 

“Something I’ve wanted to do since house Encast got word about your father.” Karl stills in his arms “I know you’re okay, I know you have to be.” Zeon says into the his ear. “But I’m here.” “Just incase you don’t want to be for a moment, it’s just us.” 

Moment passes....

Then Two.... 

Then arms that were previously shoving away the affection, move to close around the slightly taller male.

And he just holds his friend for the moment he needs and just as soon as it began it ends.

“I’m not going to cry into your shoulder.” 

He says almost coldly as he takes a step away from the embrace.   
But before the man In front of him can say a word he continues.

“And I don’t believe my father is dead.” ..... “But, your concern isn’t unwelcome.” He adds looking away with a small smile.

Before exiting the room.  
Goodnight,.... Zeon.” 

“Goodnight Karl.”   
A love struck stare, continues glaring at the door long after the shorter boy has left.   
……..........  
......  
“I’m fucked” 

To be continued ~

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on continuing this but I have to sleep so see ya next time <3


End file.
